Stronger,better,smarter
by MAKEMYDAY12
Summary: Harry grows up to be the strongest the best and the smartest their is thanks to a plan devised by Lilly and James potter. first chapter is the introduction this is my first shot at harry potter under this account. Oh and i don't own harry potter
1. Chapter 1

James potter looked at his wife on the day of October 25th, 1981and sighed.

"Lilly" He whispered to his wife.

"Yes James" Lily potter whispered to the man she love.

"If anything happens to us I want Harry to have a way out until he's eleven" Said James,

Lilly potter stared calculatingly at her husband and deciphered what that meant. And before she could talk James interrupted her.

"Lilly love, if something happens and we don't make it but that ritual works I want harry tom live away from everything, and before you talk I know Dumbledore will protect harry but I want him to live happily away from it all" Said James

"James I want that too but what can we do"

"Lilly I'm fire calling Sirius, I have a plan"

And with that everything would change the following day

October 31st 1981

The door to the potter home exploded as the madman Voldemort entered with the smile of predator hunting.

"Lilly get Harry and RUN!"

And Lilly potter did that ignoring her aching heart telling her to stay with her husband and fight so she ran to her precious son's room forgetting her wand in the process.

"Abandoned by your mud blood wife potter HA" Laughed Voldemort sarcastically a creature like him was incapable of laughter.

"You'll never get it I will sacrifice myself for her so that she could escape with our son" With that the life of James potter ended bravely by the green light of the unforgivable killing curse.

"A sacrifice done in waste you fool" The way he spoke was not of a man who contained a soul but of a monster that did not care if he took the life of another.

He climbed up the stairs just as Lilly potter finished talking to her son

"Step aside you foolish girl"

"No" and with that she joined her husband

"AVADA KADAVRA" screamed Voldermort at the boy who was meant to vanquish him and with that he became into ash. The only sound left was that of a crying baby staring at his lifeless mother and withering from the pain caused by the lightning bolt scar.

Unknowing that this scar will change his life.

-"Come on 'arry we 'ave to get you to professor Dumbledore" said the gentle giant as he fought back tears at the sight of James and Lilly potter.

"Stupefy" and with that the giant fell with a thus.

"Come on Harry let's get out of here" cried the sad, yet determined voice of Sirius black.

"Pa'foo"

"Yeah pup" and with that he lifted harry and they disappeared but not before leaving a note.

"Hagrid what happened "said the old voice of Dumbledore

"Don't know professor Dumbledore someone got me" said the crying Hagrid

But it went unnoticed by the professor as he noticed the note.

_Dumbledore_

_Harry's with me I have him and I'll raise him away from all of this the way it should have been_.

_Ps. Wormtail is the traitor he was the secret keeper the memory I in a bottle in the kitchen in one of Harry's baby bottles _

_-Sirius Orion Black_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 1:

A raven haired teenage boy entered king cross station with a black dog nest to him. The boy had emerald green eyes and wore golden wire rimmed glasses. He was wearing a green sweater and jeans. His body was that of health and potential for strength. His messy hair covered his forehead. He was carrying a small black duffle bag.

The dog walking beside him was eyeing all the people near the boy, acting parentally or as the dog would think dog fatherly. He was a black dog with a small amount of grey hairs passing through him. He looked dangerous like a dog with anger but when looking at the boy he appeared as harmless as a puppy.

"You know Padfoot you didn't have to come inside with me in this form. I mean I know you don't want to be seen by Dumbledore, but it's not like he's waiting here to punish you. You said it yourself that he is a good man"

The dog only responded by steering the boy into a small closed room

Suddenly the dog transformed into a man, or as he would say devilishly handsome man. The boy did not appear in any way surprised

"Look Harry I told I am entering here like this because of a very complex reason and it doesn't have anything to do with Dumbledore" The answer would have seemed very wise and strict, if not for the dog like grin that spread on the man's face.

"That's you're I am planning a prank grin Sirius and you know how much I hate it when you don't let me in on a prank" The boy would have seemed angry if not also for the lopsided grin that was spreading on his face.

"You figured it out didn't you" The elegant looking man said with a slight scowl.

"No how could I discover your great plan, Oh master of cunningness" Harry said with a small frown

"You're starting to sound like Remus, he's the sarcastic one. And if you have discovered my plan then tell me what it is"

"You're scared that you will see any old death eater, also you want to do something to one of them"

"No! I am not scared to see them I am scared they would recognize me and you. I want you in Hogwarts before anyone knows you and me are alive. It will be a great prank. Plus I want to piss on the blond git's robes."

"Ok I just wanted to say goodbye to your human form" Harry said as he hugged Sirius

"Aww! You're going to make me cry. So I want you to take care of yourself okay" Sirius said hugging back

"Yes. And I'll try to find one of his horcruxes Padfoot"

"No if you think you found one tell me over the mirror and if you think anything is going wrong you have the map and the Portkey in your glasses"

"Ok Padfoot"

The boy and dog headed toward a small wall and ran through it with the cart which contained Harry's things

When they entered the train that lay in front of them began to whistle.

"See you Padfoot" Harry gave Padfoot a hug and entered the train.

As Harry entered a cart he heard a girlish scream and a man yelling.

"The BLOODY DOG PISSED ON ME"

The boy laughed while staring out the window.

**Hope you liked it please review. The new chapters will start getting bigger. So Make My Day and review.**


End file.
